Sensor devices are used in a variety of applications. For example, sensor devices are used for energy management. In such a case, the sensor device can be placed in a space (e.g., a room) and can measure one or more of a number of parameters within the space. Such parameters can include, but are not limited to, an amount of ambient light and movement. Thus, a sensor device can include one or more of a number of sensors. Examples of sensors that are included in a sensor device can include, but are not limited to, a photo sensor and an infrared detector.
In addition, or in the alternative, a sensor device can include one or more of a number of other components. For example, a sensor device can include an indicating light to let a user know whether the sensor device is operating properly. As a result, a sensor device can have a significant footprint when mounted on a surface (e.g., a ceiling of a room, a wall of a room) or on an electrical device (e.g., a light fixture).